The present invention relates to a method of externally checking cigarettes.
Cigarettes are normally checked externally by feeding them successively and transversely along a given check path past an optical device, normally consisting of a telecamera, the images produced by which are compared with a reference image with which the cigarettes are to conform within acceptable limits. If they do not, the optical device emits signals which normally provide for subsequently rejecting the faulty cigarettes.
On known cigarette manufacturing machines, the cigarettes are normally fed along the check path by means of rollers with peripheral seats, each housing a respective cigarette, which is normally retained inside the seat by means of suction.
A major drawback of the above method of feeding the cigarettes along the check path is that the portion of the cigarette contacting the seat on the roller is hidden from view, so that any surface defects on the portion go undetected.